Hermione Advice Column
by alwaysmarauders
Summary: Hermione Granger hogwarts advice column, ask as your self or a character, even just write a letter to say anything you want to her, she'll respond.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've seen something like this except with Draco, I just thought it would be a cool idea.**

I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my Hogwarts advice column, feel free to ask me for advice, or say anything you've ever wanted to say, or ask me any question you want, I will answer questions for people I know and for those I don't know (But I'm pretty sure I know almost everyone at Hogwarts). I will not refuse a letter even if it's from people I hate *cough* Malfoy *cough*.

Sincerely, Hermione Jean Granger

**AN: anyone can write a letter, you can write as yourself or a character it doesn't matter, please either write the letters in a review or in a PM, thanks.**


	2. Curious Observer

_Dear Hermione,_

_Why don't you go out with Ron?_

_Signed,_

_Curious Observer._

Dear Curious observer,

I will admit I have considered going out with Ron but after the Yule ball incident... well I realized he might not be the one for me, besides I'm only fifteen maybe, just maybe I might change my mind about him. But that's not very likely, I mean have you seen the way he eats, he looks like a pig when he's shovelling food into his mouth... god I hope he doesn't read this... well anyways thanks for being the first person to send in a letter.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jean, Granger.


	3. Order Wannabe

_Dear Hermione,_

_What do you think about Professer Snape?_

_Signed,_

_Order Wannabe_

Dear Order Wannabe,

Firstly it's Professor, not Professer.

And secondly, what do you mean what do I think about him, I do admit that when Harry and Ron stupidly accuse him for everything I do sometimes correct them, but other then that he is still evil, and I do have to agree with Harry, there is a great possibility he is a death eater.

That is what you meant by you're question right, if I think he is evil or not, I mean what else could you mean besides.. what ... I think about him... In an... other way... No, no, Just no, I would never like him that way... well except that one dream I ha... never mind, forget what I just said.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jean Granger


	4. Order Wannabe II

Dear Hermione,

Who is your favourite member of the order?

Signed,

Order Wannabe

Dear Order Wannabe

Well I would probably have to say Tonks, she's hilarious and understands us kids who want to help, Plus have you seen her do that thing with her nose where she changes it into a pigs snout, she can always make me laugh.

Sincerely, Hermione Jean Granger.


	5. Gryffindor Girl

Dear Hermione,

What do you think of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown? You don't seem to associate with them much.

Signed,

Gryffindor Girl

Dear Gryffindor Girl,

Well all they talk about is makeup and boys day after day, it's hard to have a conversation with them, and Also I hate Lavender for many reasons.

Sincerely Hermione Jean Granger

**AN- Hey you guys can send in letters from Characters in the book as well, I forget if I've mentioned that . **


	6. Inkgirl

Dear Hermione,

have you ever had a crush on Harry Potter? cause he is so epicly sweet...but then again so is George...and Draco...but you don't like him do you? anyway have a goo day.

from

the inkgirl

Dear Inkgirl,

No I have never had a crush on Harry, I think of him as a brother, and nothing will change that. As for George and Draco, George I will admit is very cute and nice too, but he is a bit too childish for me, plus he is one of my best friends brother, and Draco... of course I don't like him... what would ever give anyone the impression that I do... well he is very attractive, and... never mind, let's just go back to me hating him.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger

**AN: Sorry for how long it took me to reply to this one, but let's try to get this going again **


	7. Royal Saint

Dear Hermione

have you ever have a bad grade at hogwarts

from royal saint

~0~

Dear royal saint,

*Sighs* I do have to admit that I have once gotten a bad grade. It was first year flying lessons. I am greatly ashamed of it but flying never has and never will be my strong suit.

Sincerely, an ashamed Hermione Granger


	8. Draco

Dear Hermione ,

I Do what I do to you so your life won't be in danger by being with me. I know you hate my guts but if you really saw the real me would you ever consider going to Hogsmeade with me?

Love Draco.

(P.s I would also admit nice punch in 3rd year)

~0~

Dear Draco,

Wow, I have never heard you say anything so nice to me before. Despite all logic I am willing to overlook all you did to me these past years because of what you have just said. I have to admit though I hid it quite well I have had feelings for you since second year. Yes I will go to hogsmeade with you and give you a chance. Gosh I just hope Ron and Harry don't find out... that would not be a pretty sight.

Love, Hermione Granger

P.S *Smirks* I know it was


	9. iseethefuture

Dear Hermione,

Like my name says, you must know that in the future you marry Ron and have kids...

P.S: I'm not professor Trelawney.

~iseethefuture

Dear iseethefuture,

Well I have never believed in any type of fortune telling, and I don't believe that someone can tell the future. Though everyone seems to think I will end up with Ron... But still, I don't believe in psychics.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger


	10. Rani Jashalithie

_Dear Hermione,_

_What do you think of the name Scorpius? ;)_

_From Rani Jashalithie_

~o~

Dear Rani Jashalithie,

I have to admit it quite interests me. It a very unique name which I admire and I love names that come from astronomy.

Sincerely Hermione Jean Granger


	11. ThatEagle

Dear Hermione,

What did the Sorting Hat say to you? It said i was allot like you in ways of bravery and intelligence but i'm in Ravenclaw, so...

-

That-Eagle

P.S. What is your advice for somebody socially awkward?

~O~

Dear That-Eagle

It said I would fit very well in Ravenclaw, which I agree with. Then it said that it could see me going far Gryffindor. It would be where I would meet those I would never forget. I understand what it means, If I hadn't been in Gryffindor I would never had met Harry and Ron, and I would do nothing but study, Gryffindor was perfect for me.

As for being socially awkward, just embrace it, you'll find people who will become your lifelong friends, just like I did. Don't be afraid to say something that's on your mind. Above all make sure those you chose to be around respect all your wishes, if your introverted then I'm guessing you get tired out by people like I do, so make sure your friends understand that and give you your time.

Sincerely Hermione Jean Granger


	12. Pansy Parkinson

Dear Mudblood Granger,

I don't see why your writing this advice column, who on earth would come to you for advice! I mean you know nothing about boys, make up etc... All you do is read book and stay in the library.

Your Superior,

Pansy Parkinson

P.S : STAY AWAY FROM DRAKIEE! HES MINE! HE HATE YOU, YOU MUDBLOOD FREAK!

~O~

Dear Pansy Parkinson,

First off I can't give you an answer you unless you write your letter in the form of a question. This is an advice Colum after all.

Many people come to me for advice Parkinson, If you hadn't noticed by the other entries, people relate to me and apparently they have interest in my opinions on things.

Make-up and boys do not run the world; people want to know about issues. Besides what's really important in life is being yourself, literature (Yes Literature is important, everything is documented in books or files, all the mysteries of the world) , true friendships, family, art, and just doing the things you love. So there is no need to act like a stuck up princess.

I can do whatever I want thank you very much; you have no control over me. Though your opinion shows of no importance to me you should get off your high horse and start treating everyone around you as equals, you are not the most important person in the world. All you are doing is complying with every pure-blood stereotype in the book.

Sincerely Hermione Jean Granger (Not that you deserve such formalities)

P.S Check you grammar and spelling, it's very important and you will get nowhere without it


	13. AN

**AN: Hey! It has been a long time since I've been on this account, since my life just got too hectic to keep it updated. What I would like to know, is if there is a major interest in me continuing some of my old things. I will be posting this on a few of the stories I've got motivation for, so I would appreciate it if you left a review saying you are still interested.**

**Pretty much everything on here was written back when I was in middle school. Looking back now, I cringe at all the mistakes I made, so I am half tempted to just remove a bunch of things, but if there are any real interest I will keep going (You'll just have to excuse the horribleness of the chapters before). I don't think I would ever fully have the time to go back and edit everything, but continuing is a whole other story. There might be one story that I will completely re-vamp. **

**Anyways, my question to you is do you think this story is worth continuing?**


End file.
